vampire bride
by darkmikan
Summary: This is sorta-kinda like Vampire knight but different in alot of ways. It starts with Mikan finding Aoi and ends with a marrage. If anybody knows a better Title please PM me it. Changed the story from Undisovered to Vampire bride
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 4th story and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess Aoi**

**Mikan's POV**

I'm sitting on a tree branch and it's almost time for Hotaru to come out for class.

I jumped down and out came Hotaru.

"Ready to go, Mikan?" she asked me.

All I did was nod at her and we walked to class. I'v never talked to anybody except for Hotaru and Jii-chan. I haven't talked since my step-parents started to abuse me. Even my own step-family started to do it. Except one Jii-chan. He gave me all the family love and care that a child needs.

* * *

**~After school~**

Once school was over I walked home. On the way I saw a girl with raven hair being surrounded by some boys in a corner so I went over.

"Come on little girl we just want to have some fun with ya" One of them said to her.

"N-no! Leave me alone" She responded.

I knew what was going to happen next if this goes any that was going on I took them one at a time. Until it was only the girl, the boy and me left. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

I remained silent.

"Not talking, ei? I'll give you something to be silent about" He said while pulling his arm back with his hand in a fist.

Once it was a close as I wanted it to be I caught his hand and kicked him 'where the sun does not shine and fliped him further into the I was finished with them I walked over to the little girl and helped her up and turned around to leave. But I was stopped by her.

"Please can I stay at your place?" She asked me looking down.

I stared at her in silence and took out my hand to her. She stared at it for a moment but understood it afterwards and took it. Then we walked to my house.

**~Almost at the house~**

It was a silent until she started to talk again.

"Ne, ne Onee-chan. Can I ask for your name?" She asked

We were still walking and I stayed silent. Then she started to pout. I gave out a chuckle at her face.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Yours?" I asked and she smiled cause she finally got a word out of me.

"Aoi Huuga. I live on that hill. That reminds me can you see that house on that hill." She asked.

I looked towards the hill to see a mansion on the hill. I nodded at her and she smiled at me. Once we got to the house I opened the door and we walked in.

"Can I turn on the T.V. Mikan-nee?" She asked and I nodded.

I walked to the kitchen to cook dinner and started to do my homework. When I was almost finished Aoi walked in with her school bag.

"Ne, né Mikan-nee can you help me with my homework?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Just do the ones you know how to do and I'll teach you how to do the rest." I said to her and she smiled and started to do her homework.

**~20 minutes later~**

"I'm done with all the ones that I can do. It's just this one question that's hard." She said.

"Let me see it." I said.

She gave me the paper and I read the question and I helped her solve the question.

"And that's how you solve the question. You understand it now?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Thank you Mikan-nee." she said.

I nodded and went to the pot.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded.

After I gave her the food I turned the T.V. on.

_"This is breaking news. Aoi Huuga is missing from her family tonight and if you have any clue of where this girl is please contact this number to the family. We will talk to the family later on. Back to you Stev."_

I turned to Aoi to see tears coming out of her eyes.

"Do you want me to contact them, Aoi?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded with a smile. I stared at her to see that it reached her eyes. I pulled out my cell phone and called the phone number.

**~Phone conversation~**

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello Huuga residence this is Narumi speaking. How can I help you?" A man said.

"Yes I have Aoi Huuga here and-" I started but was cut off.

"WHAT YOU HAVE AOI?!" He said.

"Yes I have Aoi. Do you want me to come and meet you guys some place." I asked him.

"Yes that would be nice and thank you for calling us. I will simply text/call you where to meet us." He said.

"Hn" I said and hung the phone up.

* * *

**Hey guys end of chapter 1. Its good huh? Don't worry I will write another chapter to all of my other stories and I'm changing the title of Cinder-crime-ella. And I will not be finishing Brand new me. Cause I'l be redoing it I'm very sorry but I'll be able to do it hopfully by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crimson Ring

Narumi's POV

After that call I dashed all the way to the living room where the sad, disappointed, worried and pissed is.

**(A/N: Oops let me rephrase that)** Everybody's sad, the elders are disappointed and two lads are worried and pissed.

"I HAVE GREA-"I was cut off.

"Narumi can you not bother us at the moment?" Mr. Huuga asked.

"I know that Mr. Huuga but please hear me-"I was cut off again.

"NARUMI LEAVE" He said with anger.

"Yes sir." I said than took out my cell phone and dialed that girl's number.

The family just stared at me.

"Narumi who are you calling?" Mrs. Huuga asked.

Than the doors busted open to reveal a soldier.

"Your highness there's a girl who's entered the grounds. Anybody who gets in her way the end up being wounded." He said.

The next thing we knew he was pushed aside by a human girl with Aoi clanged onto her. The human girl has brunet hair, the perfect skin tone for royalty, honey brown eyes. Just like Queen

Yukihara. But the girl in front of me is wearing black booty shorts with crimson chains hanging on the side, a crimson shirt, black tie and leather jacket with some black socks that reaches her mid thy, crimson headphones with black hand writing that says 'Vampires' attached to a black and crimson case and crimson converse with black lace that reached up to her knee.

Aoi ran into Youchi, her fiancé, and that made everybody realize that the gothic girl in front of us was the one who had Aoi and took care of her. They went to Aoi and gave her a hug. When the girl at the door.

"Mikan-nee, can I come over sometime to visit?" Aoi asked.

Mikan stopped her tracks and turned at the family. They stared at her consciously. Then she walked to Aoi.

"If only your parent's known and agrees to it." She said.

She got a smile out of Aoi. Then she gave her a small smile got up but Aoi hugged her leg. She was surprised at her actions but bent down and gave her a hug. Then she left for the door but before she could open it three guys with guns came in.

"FREEZE NOBODY MOVES. GET ON THE GROUND NOW-"They were cut off by the gothic girl.

"You assholes again?" She said.

They looked at her and got scared.

"We're sorry we didn't know this was your house." One of them said.

They ran for the door but a gust of wind closed and locked the doors and windows. They tried.

"Why are you running away?" She asked with her eyes closed.

They turned to her to see her walking to them slowly.

"I would feed you to the vampires but how are they going to know if your blood is good or taste like shit. Huh?" She said than she opened her eyes and they were red.

Harsh gust of winds surrounded her and we saw a red spark appear. The wind got less harsh the next thing we know the three men are dead and blood was only on her sword. That when was saw it. The Crimson ring on her ring finger. That got everybody's attention.

When we look at the bodies they were gone and it was as clean as nothing ever happened. She lifted up her sword to her mouth and licked the blood off. The sword disappeared when she finished licking the blood off of it. They looked at her and back at the ring.

"Mikan-nee where did you get that ring?" Aoi asked.

"I've had this ring ever since I was 7-years old Aoi" She said.

"really cause that looks like the ring I gave to my fiancee" The Lad finally speaks.

"Who knows what happened. I really don't care. the onlything I'm caring about right ow is me, my friends, and jii-chan nothing else. Ja ne." She said then left to go home.

End of chapter 2

**sorry for the late update and the short story. the next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Dark mikan here and is happy that I have to many ideas for my stories just have to put them in the places of the stories. I'll try to update as fast as I can with my stories before school starts. I'll post the next chapter to my stories but so many ideas don't even belong to the stories so i just come with another story.**

**~Dark mikan signing out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello my ppl. This is the next chapter to my story YAY! I can't wait to put "The truth and the transformation" for my next chapter.**

_"Mikan on the phone"_

"Natsume on the phone"

**Natsume's POV**

After that girl left the family sat down in the room. Aoi sat on Youchi's lap and was being hugged from behind and we turn on the T.V. and was surfing the chanel and we landed on the music chanel and we saw the girl from earlier with 4 other girls on the stage.

(Fly on the wall by Thousand Foot Krutch)

The other night  
I had a dream  
There was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies

We weren't divided  
We were the same  
And we were free  
But we all wore chains  
We couldn't see it  
But we created  
A place between truth and overrated

If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened,  
I haven't seen you before?

I'm on the run from a thief  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout:

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it!

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe

We had a plan to build a wall  
A great divide that would never fall  
To separate us  
From all the pain  
And keep our skeletons locked away

And brick by brick  
We built it so thick  
That it blacked out the sky and all the sunlight  
And one by one  
We all became numb  
We were making the bullets to a broken gun

If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened  
And I haven't seen you before?

I'm on the run from a thief  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout:

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it!

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe...

We were amazed by her that the adults desided to arrange her to come over with those girls for dinner. Narumi already had her on the phone but before he could ask her to come over for dinner.

"Narumi let Natsume ask her." My mother said.

He nodded and gave me the phone and before I could protest she answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey this is Natsume."

_"What do you want? You had the liberty to call me."_

"My family wants you and your friends to come over for dinner. And this was forced on me and now I wonder how you sound when you give a sarcastic comment."

_"Hahahahahahahaha You know your the first to make my laugh in 20 minutes."_

"Wow that twas the most beautiful sarcastic comment I've ever had"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And the girls are starving so where are we eating?"_

"Hold on second?"

_"Hn."_

I looked up to my parents and asked them the same question.

"Hey you still there?"

_"Yeah"_

"Just meet us at the bottom gate of our house."

_"You know that we could just go inside."_

"Wait they can see it also?"

_"yeah they're Vampires after all"_

"Well that was unexpected"

_"And you don't have to wait long. We were all going to get some food and well we're already at the bottom of the pathway."_

"Then just com on"

And I hung up the phone. And the girls had entered the room. Then Aoi came up out of nowhere and hugged the girl again.

"Well, well, well looks like you made it" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Nice scarcastic comment Natsume." She said.

"Mind introducing your friends here miss...um.." My mother started.

"Just call me Mikan. This is Misaki, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru." She said introducing them amd pointed a finger at each and everyone of them.

"Well now why don't we get you girls ready?" My dad said.

They nodded and maids came over to them and they led them to a room and got them ready.

~20 minutes later~

The girls came out. First girl who cam out was the girl named Misaki. She wore a Navy blue dress that had a cat tail, navy blue shoes, navy blue make-up and she wore cat ears and a navy blue choker. Than came out Anna she wore a lime green dress that reached down to her mid thy and she had a mask on the sid(just imagin her wearing a kimono that only goes down to her mid thy), black knee high socks, lime green make-up and lime green hills. Then came out Nonoko she had a brown cow girl outfit with two fake guns on her hips and she wore leather boots. Out came Hotaru with a violet and blue dress that had an opening in the front when she walks and the top where it goes up and she has a crown, blue and purple make-up and maid came out.

"Mrs. Hyuuga we can't find that outfit for her but me found another one will that one do?" She asked.

"Very well on with it." My mother said.

~5 minutes later~

The door opened and Mikan came out we turned all of our attention on her. She was wearing a crimson red booty shorts that don't have any zipper, a strapless top that only goes under boobs with an opening at the top that goes down to the middle and you could see how big her boobs were. She had bat wings on her back and a devil's tail. she had black bat wings with a red raindrop on her ears, crimson make-up, a black wip and gun on her hips, devil horns and crimson boots that reached all the way up to her mid thy. in other words she just made the defenition of sexy devil.

"So can we eat before Natsume starts to slober over there." She said looking at me.

That completly got me out of my transe. Me and the boys and the girls stayed while the adults left the room. We stayed in silence trying to fuigure out why in the hell did they leave us here. The girls sat in the boys laps except for Mikan who sat next to me.

~20 minutes later~

I was reading a manga and I felt something on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was. Mikan was asleep on my arm and her little breaths tickling my arm than the other's looked at me.

"Wow you guys still look like a good couple even after all of these years." Hotaru said.

I put down my manga on the table on my left. Pulled Mikan on my lap and let her rest on my shoulder and she's now tickling my neck with her breath. than we turned on the television to the news to hear that her house was burned down.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry I said I'll make this one longer but I'm not even sure if this is long enough. If not than I'll make the next one longer.**

**CHALLANGE TIME**

**Unscramble the word**

**paaBdekBaljalckkycjakccl**

**Who ever figures this out will be able to make a request like:**

**A. Finish one of my stories**

**B. Right a new story**

** OR**

**C. Ask me to finish somebody else's story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys darkmikan here to say yay on with the next chapter and I'm working on a new story. Well please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I was getting cold and couldn't stay awake so I fell asleep but I was somewhat awake. I leand on Natsume-scarcastic-ass-Hyuuga the next thing I knew I heard them talking.

"Looks like you guys are still a good couple" Hotaru said.

'Couple?! Now what the hell are they talking about.'

"Hn" Was all Natsume said.

'What?! Then you go and agree with it.'

"Hey lets turn on the T.V." somebody said.

They all agreed except me cause I'm pretending I'm sleep.

_"Let go over to Louis to see this horrible breaking news. Louis."_

_"Thank you Brandon. Today we are at a house over on Mary Ave. I hope nobody was in this house. This house was burned down and badly. By the time Fire department gotten here this house was burnt so badly that it was too late to save it. Oh the Fire department is here to say some words. Do you know whose house this is?"_

_"Yes this house belongs to Mikan Sakura Yukihara. And there was nobody in the house-"_

"Well that was something I already knew." I said and was still leaning up against Natsume.

They all looked at me.

"How long have you been awake?" A boy with lime-green eyes wearing glasses asked.

I sat up but stayed in Natsume's lap.

"I never was sleep just that it was so cold and my eyes couldn't stay open so..." I said.

"So you pretended that you were asleep." He said.

"Basicaly." I said.

~10 minutes later~

We are all eating but now I have absoulutly no idea where I'm gonna live.

"Mikan we heard about your house. But may I ask where your grandfather is?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

I closed my eyes.

"He's in the mountains with my uncle." I answered.

She nodded and we contunued to eat.

"Well since you don't have anywhere to live why don't you live with us and your friends can live with us also." Mrs Hyuuga asked.

"YAY! Now I get to see Mikan-nee everyday!" Aoi said/screamed To everybody.

Me and the girls just started bust out laughing, Except Me and Hotaru who were chuckling. Everybody else was trying to see why we were laughing.

"Aoi how is it that you're so cheery about that. Than you exclaim it to probably half of the house." I said.

She blushed from embarrassment. That was when we saw a flash.

"Hotaru... Nevermind I think I already know the answer." I said.

She nodded.

Dinner continued on and they were still waiting on my answer.

"Mrs. Hyuuga..." Everybody looked up at me.

"I would love to stay here." I finished.

She nodded her head and my friends said the samething. So were all going to live here. We had the maids show us where our rooms were. They desided to have a sleep over in my room. I already knew it by reading Anna's mind.

"Hey, hey lets play truth or dare." Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

I left to go and find the kitchen so we can have some snacks for the sleep over. When I got to the corner I bumped into something. I still had my eyes closed. I waited for a moment and opened them little by little to see.

"Natsume." I said in my usual tone.

"Hn." He said.

"Do you mind helping me back up?" I asked

He helped me back up and I felt pain in my ankle. I did my best to hide the pain but I don't think that it worked cause he picked me up bridal style.

"I can walk ya know."I said.

"Nope your ankle hurts I can tell." He said.

I stare at him with surprise written all over my face.

'How the hell did he know?' I thought.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I noticed that you had flinched when you had reached the ground and you have sweat on your forehead." He answered.

I sighed.

"That reminds me why are you here?" He asked.

"I was going to the kitchen to get some snacks and make something."I said.

I didn't notice that we were moving cause when I looked around I saw the kitchen.

"Whoa this is nice. especially the crimson and black colors." I said in amusement.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

I nodded and he sat me down. He walked over to a corner and sat in a chair. I walked over to the refriduater and saw everything that I need.

After a while I saw that the other boys had came in and I had made a too much.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey" They said.

"What are you doing Mikan?" The boy with ocean blue eyes asked.

"Oh just decided to make some snacks for the girls."I said.

"Natsume can you come here for a moment?" I asked.

When he came over I turned to him with a huge grin.

"Can you bite my finger?" I asked.

The boys stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not crazy. Did you forget that my friends are vampires or did you find it funny that I found out that you guys are also?" I asked.

"So how long did you know?" Natsume asked.

"Ever since I found Aoi and brought her back here. I can tell the difference between a human and a vampire. You both give off a nonomus feeling." I answered.

"Just how long have you guys been friends?" A boy with a white mask covering his face asked.

"How about I answer all of your questions in the morning and you can get all of your answers from all of us?"I asked.

They nodded.

"So are you going to bite my finger or are we going to have to do it another way?" I asked Natsume.

He looked at me and grabed my hand and his vangs came out and he bit my finger. The blood rushed out and he backed away.

"Thank you." I said while having my blood drip onto the srawbarry ice cream parfet.

WhenI was finished I called Natsume over and asked him to stick his toung out. He did as commanded and I wiped the rest of my blood on his toung. I handed him a parfet. I gave the other boys a parfet and put the parfet for the girls on a tray. and left for the girls.

"Hey girls I'm back with the desert." I said to see the girls about to play truth or dare.

I came over and gve them each a parfet.

"Mikan Truth or Dare?"Hotru asked.

"Truth." I said.

"Is it true that most of your memories have come back to you?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Anna T or D?" I asked.

"D." She said.

"I dare you to find Yuu, take him out to the guarden and kiss him." I said

'Anna you better take this chance' I thought.

"Hotaru you know what to do" I said.

she nodded her head. When we left we saw the boys but with out Yuu.

"Did Anna take Yuu" I asked.

"Yep. Truth or dare?" Natsume asked me.

"Yep" I answered.

"Who dared Anna?" He asked.

"I did." I answered.

"What did you dare Anna?" He asked.

"I dared her to find Yuu, take hime to the guarden and kiss him." I answered.

"Well I'm not going to miss seeing them kiss and get it on film and a picture of it."Hotaru said.

I nodded.

"Please do I want to see this." Sumire said.

When we go to the guarden Anna and Yuu were kissing.

We had smirks on our faces. Hotaru and Ruka stayed to continue filming the kiss. Sumire and Nonoko left with Koko and Kistu. While Natsume grabbed my arm and pulled me to a sakura tree. He sat down in front of a bush. I turned my head to look up at the sakura peadels and the stars that you can see through the open areas of the tree. When I looked down I see Natsume gone.

'He won't mind me sitting here now do he?' I thought/asked myself.

When I sat down I felt a pair of eyes on me I looked everywhere except one place. When I looked down and looked between the bushes I saw two hands grab my hands and dragged me in the hole. When two arms wraped around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I laughed a little bit because his breath was tickeling me.

"Your breath is tickeling me Natsume." I said.

He kissed my neck and stayed like that. with his eyelashes tickeling my neck along with his breath. By head is hurting. Then a memory came to my. My body hurts and I leanded back onto him and the next hing I knew I'm asleep. It's me when I was younger and a boy huggung me from behind. I can't clearly see his face and I can't see very clearly. I looked at my ring fingure to see the crimson ring with a smile on my face.

I felt my body being carried. My body hurts so much that its gone numb. I felt the coldness of the covers.

~Next day~

I can't move my body still. I hurts but worse than yesterday.

"Oi Mikan come on its time to eat breakfast." Natsume.

He tried shaking me but all I did was flinch. Than the door opened.

"Hyuuga what's wrong with you? Mikan..." Hotaru said.

"She's still asleep." Natsume said.

"No she's not she in her condition again." Hotaru said "I need you to take some of her blood."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Natsume said.

"I need you to take some of her blood. No. If you don't she'll stay like this and I don't know when the next time we'll ever hear her voice, see her eyes or know how she's feeling." Hotaru said.

I felt a pair of vangs in my neck and my body's becoming less and less painful. When it was gone I tested my body some. Sat up and opened my eyes. Hotaru and Natsume were standing there with wide eyes.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

"You have red eyes."Hotaru said bluntly.

"So that means you transformed me?" I asked Natsume.

"Apparently." He said.

I sighed and got up.

"I feel so light." I mumbled.

"That's what heppens when your a vampire. There's no limits to being a vampire. You can't burn from the sun, holy water, a cross, rose bullet or any of that other stuff. And you have an alice but they are original to your appeal." Hotaru said.

* * *

**Hey guys darkmikan here to say curse you school you suck. to bad we have to go next week and I get to learn how to make a computer and put programs on it.**

**any way schools coming up and my mother is almost finished with school for the 8th or 9th time. Lets hope she'll stop!**

**Any ways I'll update when ever I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh boy I wonder how the girls' are going to react to this' I thought.

We left the room and went down the stairs to the dinning room. Once we entered everybody was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Mikan did your contition come back again" Misaki asked.

"Apparently and it feels worst than the last time." I said while taking a seat next to Natsume since there's no other seats.

"Um girls do you mind filling us in." asked.

I turned to the girls and sighed. The girls understood the composer and told them everything.

"So that's why. Well mind telling us what it is you remember so far?" She said.

"Sure..." I started then a new memory came face and the picture came clear.

I smirked.

"Auntie." I said

3

2

1

"Wait a minute could you please say that again." Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Sure thing Uncle." I said

"Well looks like all of my memory came back. Ne, Natsu-chan~." I said.

"Wait a minute the only person who calls him that is..." I cut off Yuu.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihara nice to see that everybody's doing well as always. Looks like the family is that same I suppose?" I asked.

"Wait you mean that..." I cut of Kitsu.

'"Yes I am Natsume's Fiancee" I said with a roll in the eyes.

"I had my memories they just weren't clear so I just had to wait." I said explaining everything out to them.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm starting a new page I won't post the site yet but I hopefully will before Saturday. this is probably will be the last chapter I post up. see ya next year. anyway thanks for all of the reviews and stuff. also i'm finally starting to get allowences. so I can pay for a new device to type my stories. and hopefully if I get a ipad I can type and post my stories I mean come on they are sorta the same thing as computers. any ways i'll see my ppls next year. and these will be continued after I can post again. I'll write new chapters and stories and i'll freakin post my website after I get it all freakin set up.**


End file.
